Ga
Ga "Ga" (/gɑː/) is a very simple oligosynthetic language that was created to facilitate as a lingua franca ''for nomadic peoples and for anyone who wishes to easily communicate simple ideas and thoughts about their surroundings. Phonology Consonants Vowels Orthography Ga is written in a stripped down version of the Inuktitut syllabary with some of the sounds changed. It should be noted that Ga is written in consonant-vowel pairs and never differs from this ever. It should also be noted that the CV pairs "ga", "ge", and "go" are never used to write words but they are used to separate prefixes and suffixes in a word from the root. The only word which uses the CV pair "ga" is the name of the language. Grammar In Ga all words start with a root. These roots are ordered by class by using their first CV pair and by state using their last CV pair, the same is true for Ga's list of prefixes and suffixes. In Ga the length of a work also speaks to its complexity as the longer the word the more complex of an idea it represents. All of these ideas or objects can stand alone and are always singular. Objects in Ga cannot manipulate another object. Objects can only be manipulated so this plays a large role in how ideas are expressed in Ga. For example, a fire cannot burn a tree instead the tree has to be burned by the fire. This rule is in place mainly to keep the language as simple as possible while at the same time keeping it expressive enough to be used in everyday conversation. In Ga words start out as a root and prefixes and suffixes are added to the root in order to build a more complex idea. In Ga prefixes are used to modify the object's characteristic whereas suffixes are used to modify what is happening to the object. This can be simply demonstrated by the following example: To convert the sentence, "The red tree is burning", into Ga we would simply order it like so, "red tree burning". Now, since Ga is a oligosynthetic language "red-" would be a prefix and "-burning" would be our suffix and "tree" would be our root. Since multiple prefixes and multiple suffixes can be added to a word they can become quite unwieldy and hard to understand. This is where the reserved CV pairs "ge" and "go come into play. After every prefix the CV pair "ge" is placed to let the reader or listener know that there is the end of one prefix. The same is true for suffixes as "ge" is placed at the end of every suffix. To differentiate the root from its prefixes and suffixes it is wrapped in the CV pair "go". It is only fully wrapped in the CV pair "go" when a root has both suffixes and prefixes. If a word has only prefixes the CV pair "go" is only placed after "ge" and before the root. If a word has only suffixes then "go" comes after the root and before the first suffix. To demonstrate we have the following examples: "Red tree" is written as "redgegotree" "The tall tree is burning" is written as "tallgegotreegoburningge" "The tree is falling" is written as "treegofallingge" Keep in mind that these examples are not written using the Ga language but rather are using English in much the same way Ga is used. Lexicon ''Coming soon... Category:Languages Category:Oligosynthetic conlangs